1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus, a transmitting apparatus, a communication system, and a method of detecting a buffer setting of a relay server.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, generally, computers connected to a network perform communication via a relay server. Many of such communications are performed using a communication protocol such as the HTTP protocol. A computer performing communication transmits/receives data via a proxy server. A proxy server buffers data on a proxy server based on the setting and relays data transmitted from a transmitting apparatus to a receiving apparatus. In particular, if data whose data size is not clear is transmitted by HTTP tunneling or the like, buffering may occur.
In communications performed via such a proxy server, there is the case that data requiring immediacy such as sound and video images is transmitted/received. In this case, by adding data having a size covering the buffering capacity of the proxy server to the data requiring immediacy and transmitting the resultant data, the data requiring immediacy transmitted from a transmitting apparatus can be immediately received by a receiving apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application National Publication No. 2005-525656 discloses a technique related to a method of automatically detecting a proxy server used by a computer such as a transmitting apparatus or a receiving apparatus on the computer.